Twinsanity Tips and Tricks/Jungle Bungle
Welcome to Twinsanity Tips and Tricks! In this guide I will tell you how to beat Crash Twinsanity and some tricks you can do in the game.So lets start with Jungle Bungle! Note: This guide does not cover Gems they will be featured in another highlight. Level Guide Follow Cortex who is poorly disguised as Coco through the level. You will get tutorials along the way. When Cortex gets to a cave follow him in and get some Wumpa Fruit in the cave. Once out of the cave a swinging log will be on the path. Slide or continue on the other side of it to avoid it.Around the corner there will be a Skunk and a Tribesman. You can either slide the Tribesman and beat him like normal or have some fun and keep moving left. The Tribesman will move left too right into NItro Crates as shown in the image in the top right. If the player moves to the edge of the river there will be a Crash Crate. When Crash moves on Cortex will give him a tutrorial about Worms. To move Worms from one hole to another Crash needs to belly flop them. Crash needs to belly flop a Worm over to the hole that Cortex jumped on and jump on it to be sprung upwards. Crash can then continue jumping on Worms from there. When Crash reaches the top he will need to jump on a TNT Crate to make a log fall down and spin a Detonator Crate to explode some Nitro Crates ahead. Crash should then double jump over the gap to procced across the fallen log. When Crash has crossed the Log he will encounter a row of Nitro Crates with a TNT Crate on the far left. Double jump over the TNT Crate and move on. Cortex will then give Crash a tutorial about ducking as he gets knocked onto spikes by a log. Crawl under the log and move on. Nitro Crates will then be lined up on the path Crash can explode them by spinning Crates in stacks which have other Nitro Crates on top of them. They will fall and detonate the Nitro Crates in Crash's path. The player should then carry on through the level until they reach a Skunk who is complaining about walking backwards and forwards for ten stinking years. The player should spin him into the Nitro Crates and carry on. A Venus Fly Trap will be on the path ahead but it will be killed by two logs when Crash gets close to it. Crash can then slide down a hill on a board where there will be the arena where Cortex is fought. The game will save here. There is a Crash Crate next to the entrance. Tips and Tricks Before entering Jungle Bungle on N.Sanity Island there will be a Waterfall on the far left of the beach. If Crash climbs up it there are a few extra lives at the top. In the parts with logs Crash can also slide under them. Once Tribesman have had their Shields taken away they will run around screaming and will not harm Crash. Category:Twinsanity Tips and Tricks